Kobry
Kobry, aka The Honorable Kobry was a Klingon male introduced in the Star Trek comic The Stars in Secret Influence. The man who would later become known as Kobry was born in the mid 23rd century, and was a product of a union between a Klingon and human. In addition to being a hybrid, Kobry was also a pasty skinned dwarf, which resulted in him having no status in Klingon society. He had no name and was referred to as Moron by other Klingons. Kobry had no education or friends, and had to survive by performing menial tasks on the outpost he lived on. Kobry was the sole survivor of an attack on the Miraud outpost by a Federation starship hijacked by Garth of Izar. He was subsequently rescued by Captain Kirk and the crew of the USS Enterprise, who called him Bernie. The Klingon Konom and his wife Nancy Bryce took Kobry in. During his time in the Federaion Kobry was provided with a proper education, which allowed his formidable intellect to finally emerge. In honor of his guardians, Kobry combined their names in choosing his own name. Returning to the Empire he found it in a state of chaos. Kobry began speaking out about the need for moderation and the need for the Klingons to make peace with the Federation, a message that resonated amongst many Klingons. Kobry quickly amassed a large number of followers. The Klingon government largely ignored him, but soon the leadership turned to him for help when the more aggressive members of the government killed each other off, and asked him to help negotiate the alliance with the Federation. During the 2340s Kobry had a relationship with a Klingon woman that produced a daughter named Gava. Kobry became so honored that he was given the title Honorable, and was referred to as such by other Klingons. After the Kreel had discovered a cache of advanced weapons on DQN-1196, they began attacking the Empire in earnest. Kobry was called in to help mediate the dispute with the Kreel. He held a series of discussions with the Kreel Captain Aneel to work out the differences between the two races. He also became friends with Worf, son of Mogh due to the similar backgrounds of the two men. As was usual within the Empire, Kobry was the target of many assassination plots. Kobry took precautions, including taking an antidote to the six most popular poisons within the Empire. When the Klingon Tron tried to kill him with one of the other 137 poisons, the antidote gave Doctor Katherine Pulaski the few critical moments she needed to treat Kobry. When it was revealed that the whole situation was an elaborate test, the Kreel's advanced weapons stopped working. Kobry said that with the weapons gone one would think there was nothing left to discuss, but that he would continue his efforts to make peace between the Klingons and Kreel. He promised Captain Jean-Luc Picard that Tron would be dealt with in the Klingon justice system, as would Tron's Captain. Visiting Tron in the brig, Kobry told Tron that he had no name. Leaving the brig, Tron's screams were very much music to Kobry's ears, and Kobry decided that maybe there was something to the concept of revenge after all. Trivia * In the novel Strike Zone Kobry stated that he came to prominence after the Emperor's advisors all killed each other, forcing the Emperor to come to Kobry for assistance. This was contradicted by the episode Rightful Heir where Chancellor Gowron stated that there had not been an Emperor in over three centuries. It is likely that Kobry rose to prominence during the reigns of Chancellors Kravohk and K'mpec. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Elderly Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:Charismatic Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:Weaklings Category:Dwarves